


Grasping The Hands Of A Stranger

by impossiblesongs



Series: Pages Left To Write On (We Will Fill It With Words) [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, I live a Pond Appreciation Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblesongs/pseuds/impossiblesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Doctors friends always do as they’re told, however, they had jumped ranks a long time ago.</i> – The Doctor’s family goes to recover the body. (Doctor Who/Torchwood ‘Children of Earth’ crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasping The Hands Of A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Not my characters. This has been a disclaimer.  
>  AN: ~~Next part will be a bit chipper, I promise.~~ Ha, so funny. Right, I didn't lie, I just ended up watching Torchwood again and shit happens man. Title and quote used from _Love & Misadventure_ by Lang Leav
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for possible spoilers if you have not seen Torchwood "Children of Earth" and [a certain episode](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fires_of_Pompeii) on Series 4 of Doctor Who because I'm also adding a little spin of my own concerning the Twelfth Doctor and Amy Pond... generally: SPOILERS. And no beta, unfortunately. :(

* * *

 

 

_"Then we reached a point where I no longer knew who you were and I was grasping the hands of a stranger. But I didn't let go."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re sure it’s him?” her mother had asked, back when they’d not even stepped a foot near that house, that room… that body. River understood her misgivings. John Frobisher. Everyone had heard of him and everyone knew what he had done.

 

“Yes.” River had replied, tight lipped but firm.

 

Her father had come up beside her, placing a hand at her shoulder and nodding. “Then we know what we have to do.”

 

And so here they were. The three of them – some sort of special police, or so their badges said – moving quickly and efficiently through the gaining mob outside of the Frobisher home. The cameras were everywhere, making it nigh impossible to move without being spotted or taken to document but there had been no other option. They had to get him out of there.

 

River had done her fair share of homework on the happenings that took place and the people charged to the case. Specifically, Elliot Frost, who would be head commander of the crime scene. She’d have to get through him to get anywhere near the body.

 

According to accounts, this Frost was a difficult man on a regular day but perhaps this tragedy would soften his spirit enough to let some unknowns slip in and do a bit of his job for him. It’s a horrible thing to wish upon, yes, but going on the task at hand she hopes for a way out that wouldn’t constitute trying too hard. Something quick, something to make it easier to bear. The less struggle the quicker they could get on with it and all the sooner it would be over.

 

Upon arriving at the scene, River scanned the perimeters. It was with a sigh of relief that she did not spy Jack Harkness amongst the crowd. He did not seem to be inside either. She sent a confirming glance back at her parents before setting in direction of the chief of police. He was talking to another one of his officers by the time she reached him but she slid in-between the two of them easily. She read the nametag on him for accuracy’s sake before extending her hand.  

 

“Commander in chief, I presume.” She said by way of greeting. “We’re here for the body.”

 

Elliot Frost blinked harsh, unsympathetic eyes at her, giving her a proper one over before replying. “And just who the damned hell are you supposed to be?” he demanded testily.

 

River dug into her own jacket pocket. “Agent Malone.” She flashed the psychic paper at him. “I’ve been sent to recover the body of John Frobisher at once and without delay.”

 

Frost snatched the item from her grasp rudely and glared down at it but River didn’t flinch. She remained still as stone.

 

“Yours should clear the room while you’re at it.” River suggested. “I’m sent with strict instructions for this to be handled with the upmost privacy.”

 

“You having a bloody laugh?” He flung the psychic paper back at her.

 

River did smile then and it made for a blood-curling sight. “Oh, Mister Frost, if I found four innocent victims, two of which are children, hilarious in any way, shape or form I guarantee you you’d have a very different sort of psychopath at this front door right now.”

 

Frost’s lips curled into a nasty smile as well. “I believe you mean _three_ innocent victims,” He snarled out at her. “Frobisher pulled the trigger, or don’t you read reports?”

 

“John Frobisher was a good man.” She replied evenly.

 

Frost chuckled darkly, “And good men ruin the lives of everyone they hold dear then, do they?”

 

She would not dignify that with a response. The two stared at one another. Frost’s eye gave a twitch but he didn’t seem to have any intent of standing down. It was impressive, she’ll give him that.

 

“Alright then,” River shrugged, “I can see we are going to have a problem here. I’ll just have my assistant give the Prime Minister a ring, do excuse me.”

 

Frost’s brutish hand was curling around her arm before she could even move a muscle, holding her in place. His face was flushing with poorly concealed rage, even the coopers beside him were stilling to take in the small spectacle he was making of himself. River could spot her father not very far off, Amy at his side. Rory looked positively livid.

 

“My, my,” Said River, “this is _very_ forward of you, commander.”

 

Frost let go of her, pulling away as if her words had stung him. The scowl deeply set in his features did not wash off, if anything it looked more permanently set. He ran a palm over his plump face before calling one of his own. “Daniels!” he hollered. “Escort this lot to Frobisher.” River raised her brow and Frost glared at her some more before finally ordering for the room to be cleared as well.

 

River leaned in with smile, her words a sensual purr in his ear, “Thank you for your cooperation.”

 

He turned his face away, disgusted, and then stalked off. Her mother was beside her in seconds.

 

“Well that was harsh.” Amy commented. “His pants will still be in a twist when he’s ninety.”

 

“He got off easy, believe me.” River replied coolly, never losing focus. “Let’s get this done.”

 

The Ponds were escorted upstairs to a bedroom where the name of one of Frobisher’s daughter hung decorating the door. The last of the police unit working inside scurried off at the sight of them, shutting the door as they exited.

 

The three of them stared at the closed door before River took a deep breath and started to move towards it, her hand reaching out and fitting over the doorknob. Amy reached out and grabbed her. River looked from Amy to Rory, confused.

 

“Maybe…” Amy said, “Maybe you shouldn’t. Maybe this… there could be another way.”

 

She could see the desperation in her mother’s eyes, a silent begging not to do this.

 

“We don’t know what we’ll find in there.” Rory supplied, backing Amy’s cautions.

 

Oh, but River did know and so did they. The Doctors friends always do as they’re told, however, they had jumped ranks a long time ago.

 

“There’s no one else.” River answered softly, the harsh truth of it. “You don’t have to do this.” She assured them with all her heart. “But _I_ do.” Then she said, even quieter, “I’m his wife.”

 

River turns back around, resuming her stance at the door before her mother had pulled her back, and opens the door.

 

There he is, the only one in the body bag that’s not been zipped up yet.

 

She stands at the door for god knows how long, just looking, because how could she not? Slowly she steps inside. Gradually she gains the courage to step closer. Her parents are just outside, they want to grant her a sense of privacy, but she can’t do this without them so she calls them to her. Rory shuts the door behind them.

 

“Oh god,” says Amy, when sight of the Doctor comes into full view. Her palm is cupping over her mouth as if she doesn’t want anything else to come spilling out. River feels her dad’s arm come around and give her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She’s more than sure he’s got a handful of her mother on the other end but she doesn’t glance to check. She keeps her eyes on her husband, her very still and seemingly lifeless husband.

 

“Is he… does he have any regenerations left?” Rory asks.

 

“Yes.” River answers, kneeling down and unzipping the bag some more before running a hand over the blood stained shirt clinging to the Doctor’s chest. Her palm rests atop the bullet wound. “But he’s not dead.”

 

“They seem pretty sure he is.” Amy comments, trying to look anywhere but the body of her dearest friend and the other three body bags that are also in the room.

 

Rory joins River beside the body, pressing his fingers to the Time Lord’s pulse and finding none. “River…”

 

“His heart is dead, yes,” River doesn’t look away from the body of John Frobisher and she searches his pockets, “but just one of them. We can save him.” She pulls free a fob watch from his trousers. “We will.”

 

“Okay, but how?” Rory demands. He’s not liking the far-away, hysterical gaze River has fallen under.

 

“Simple.” River tucks the fob watch away before grabbing John Frobisher’s glasses. She slides them inside her jacket pocket easily and then starts running her fingers through the grey hairs that had come along with this new, older face. She traces over the wrinkles that have lined his eyes and her fingertips run over the shape of his lips. “We hide him until he’s better.”

 

It’s Amy who asks this time. “How?”

 

She’s gone eerily quiet and her parents share a look.

 

“River,” Rory tries, noticing the tears gathering in his daughter’s eyes. He grabs her hand away from stroking the Doctor’s face and gives her a tough shake. “River, we have to focus!”

 

She blinks, tears streaming down her cheeks without permission. She looks up to find her mother in a similar state and wipes away at her tears furiously, nodding at her father and letting him help her up again.

 

“Alright,” River takes a deep breath, “alright, I’m fine, I’m good.” Rory doesn’t believe her but neither does he voice it. “I think I’ve got a way out.” says River, glancing at the Time Lord once more, “There’s always a way out, isn’t there?”

 

But her husband gives no answer. River explains the plan and they get to work.

 

 

*

 

 

“That is the last time I’m doing that!” Amy hollers at her daughter upon jumping into the Tardis, the red rags she’d had to wear dumped on the console floor the second she stepped inside.

 

“Oh, mother.” Chides River, pulling levers and setting the coordinates back to home. When she finishes and catches proper sight of her mother the laughter bubbles out of her. Amy’s got this ridiculous face paint on and it makes her look paler than she already is.

 

“ _Oi_!” Amy stomps her foot angrily but that only makes the Tardis react too, joining in on the amusement with their River.

 

“I’m sorry, mum, but your face!” River clutches at her ribs, tears of pure merriment stream her face.

 

Amy can’t help but fill with joy at the sight. River had not been in the same spirits when she’d last seen her. Before she underwent the process of [integrating herself into the Sibylline Sisterhood and a becoming a so-called soothsayer](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Soothsayer_\(The_Fires_of_Pompeii\)) her daughter had been completely devastated by the events that had occurred. They’d gotten the Doctor out of Cardiff and River had produced another fob watch, different from the one at the crime scene, explaining that everything he had gone through and everything he knew would have to be extracted from him before he could get better. It was Rory – ever the Roman in him – that had suggested Pompeii.

 

“He’s not likely to run in on volcano day anyway.” Mister Pond had said with a shrug. They’d all agreed to that logic.

 

Well, Rory had been wrong. Spectacularly so, but by the time River had found that out, the Doctor – [by this time calling himself Caecilius](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Lobus_Caecilius) – was so integrated in his new life that there was no choice in moving him again. He’d even taken a new wife who had two children of her own by the time he met her. The Doctor had adopted them, giving them his own name so they were seen as legitimate by the higher and lower courts.

 

It was then that his younger Self came along with a woman called Donna Noble. Amy had to watch on as he, this Doctor that the world only knew as John Frobisher, encountered his beloved blue box again. He’d looked upon it with wonder, stroking the wood almost reflexively before inquiring at how much it was and having it moved to his home immediately.

 

Amy would have laughed if the situation was anything other than completely insane. The Doctor, not knowing he’s the Doctor, nicking a magic ship without a second thought. So she watched, it’s all she could do. Back and forth she went, to the Sisterhood and the Doctor. It was all she could do to keep ahead of him. Correction, keep ahead of _both_ of them. The leggy, spikey-haired maniac version of him almost went and found the fob watch! Had she not gotten there in time to fetch it from the stupid vase in the house their entire cover would have been blown to bits.

 

“I feel disgusting.” Amy said finally, digging underneath the second, tighter tunic she was wearing and retrieving the prized fob watch. She went over to River and placed it in her daughter’s palm before heading in the direction of the nearest shower.

 

“Mum,” River called out.

 

“Hmm?” Amy looked back at her daughter.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anytime.” Amy smiled tiredly. “Except, you know… never again.”

 

River nodded her acceptance of such and Amy went to rub off the horrible face-mask paint. There was no way in hell she was to meet her husband after months away looking like a big moonfaced soothsayer.

**Author's Note:**

> There, that was my own little twist at Karen Gillan being in _The Fires Of Pompeii_ and the whole John Frobisher secretly being The Doctor theory, fob watch and all. Believe what you will.


End file.
